


Watching and Waiting

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff ships it, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as Stiles turned eighteen and nothing happened. Then Stiles left for school, Derek and Stiles both missed each other so much that even Scott noticed but yet nothing happened. </p><p>When Stiles was home the summer after his Freshman year John finally asked Stiles why he wasn’t with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I love fics about Derek waiting for Stiles but haven't read as many of Stiles waiting for Derek.

John had been waiting for awhile for Stiles and Derek to get together. He first saw the signs during the Nogitsune mess. He saw how worried Derek was, how he continuously searched for Stiles, how he didn’t want to hurt Stiles, how he was ready to die to save Stiles. 

He wasn’t going to lie, he was very thankful for Malia afterwards. Focusing on her may not have been the healthiest way for Stiles to cope but he knew that his son needed the distraction until he was ready to deal with everything. And since Stiles wasn’t eighteen yet, it couldn’t be Derek and until Stiles worked through everything it shouldn’t be Derek. It may not have been fair to Malia but the way John saw it, she was using Stiles just as much as he was using her. He could only hope that neither of them got hurt too badly in the end.

John watched as they broke up shortly after coming back from Mexico. Stiles told him that Malia needed to learn how to be human again and that he had figured out that he wasn’t helping her as much as he originally thought he was. But John knew it had more to do with Stiles almost losing Derek than anything else but he kept his mouth shut.

He watched as Stiles turned eighteen and nothing happened. Then Stiles left for school, Derek and Stiles both missed each other so much that even Scott noticed but yet nothing happened. 

When Stiles was home the summer after his Freshman year John finally asked Stiles why he wasn’t with Derek.

To his credit, Stiles didn’t even looked shocked by the question. He just looked at John and said “Derek isn’t ready yet, I can’t rush him into it.”

John pointed out that Derek loved Stiles too and Stiles responded with “I know but that doesn’t mean that he trusts how he feels yet. He’s been hurt more than anyone I know and until he knows without a doubt that I will never purposely hurt him, he won’t be ready. He’s it for me dad and I’ll wait forever for him if I have to.”

John couldn’t stop himself from tearing up as he listened to Stiles. He may be like John in so many ways but Stiles soul, the way he loves is 100% Claudia. 

So he leaned down, kissed Stiles forehead and said “Okay son, I hope you don’t have to wait too long.”

Turns out that he only had to wait until Christmas break of that year.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
